


After Downpour and Mud, Light must shine

by Teenfreaker



Series: Mudslides, Rainbows and Hearts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, CT-6116 | Kix Needs A Hug, Clone Sex, Clonecest, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Mentioned 501st Legion (Star Wars), Minor CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, Tired CT-6116 | Kix, Unprotected sex (wrap it up people), Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenfreaker/pseuds/Teenfreaker
Summary: “Jesse was usually the one to initiate anything sexual between them, but Kix found, he could, and would, wait no longer. And as he pulled Jesse towards him, roughly sealing their lips in a bruising kiss, it was with a deep carnal desire to celebrate life with his Riduur.”Kix needs to feel alive after treating injured and ill. Fives is recovering, and Kix finally lets go in the safe embrace of his Riduur.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Mudslides, Rainbows and Hearts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182788
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kix/Jesse





	After Downpour and Mud, Light must shine

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, English is my second language, so I apologize for any grammatical errors or mishaps.  
> Neither am I adept at Mando’a, so if you notice any mistakes, please let me know (in a constructive way) so I can rectify it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The problem with rain, especially when it occurred as a massive downpour, wasn’t that water seeped through dureplastoid armor, or that their bodyglove beneath became wet as well. No.   
  


the problem, was that despite their modified immune system, they were no less susceptible to a common cold. Which in turn, made Kix’s role as CMO, _karking_ difficult. More so than usual, when taking into account, that several of the 501st officers, clone and nat-born alike, seemed to avoid the ships medbay, or medical tent if at all possible.   
  


To state that Kix was tired, would be an understatement. He was _exhausted._  
  


More than a hundred _vode_ were already showing symptoms of a common cold, and nearly as many had injuries sustained from the treacherous terrain and subsequent mudslides. 

Fives was the worst of them all, and had been a too close to lost for Kix’s comfort. Luckily, they had managed to raise his temperature from freezing to slightly below standard. Though the biggest issue, and the one that was assessed first, was the major wound around his ribcage. While the injury had, bless the force, not damaged his lungs or respiratory system, it had dealt a large amount of damage to his lowest rib on the wounded side, causing a severe fracture. Along with this was substantiel blood loss, and combined, these facts had had Fives’ life hanging by a thin thread.   
  


The worst part of it, however, had been Echo. The proud, intelligent and kind man, having been reduced to little more than a heartbroken, shivering, and _terrified_ mess, all to realistically minded to not understand the situation in full. He was losing not only his last batchmate, his best friend, he was loosing his _Riduur._

It was Kix that had told Echo that Fived had survived, and that a short time in a bactatank would make him right as rain again. Kix would later regret using that particular phrase, but without caf, descent sleep, and with nerves more frayed than usual, it had slipped out before he could stop it. Thankfully Echo had found it worthy as a pun, and had simply smirked, then quickly made his way to Fives’s bedside. He hadn't left in the near two-and-a-half hours since. He was sitting, now without the upper half of his armor, holding the hand of his _cyare_.

Kix was forced out of his own thoughts, as the transport landed onboard the ship, carrying the worst of the wounded, ill, and those whom held important roles within the structure of the 501st. 

As CMO, Kix was among the first to be brought back to the ship, alongside the the two ARC troopers, and several other _vode._ Amongst them, was Jesse, his _riduur._

They had sworn their vows rather quickly after becoming involved, though this seemed to be the norm, considering the often short life and brutal ends troopers would meet. And so, hastily spoken vows had become the norm, not only within the 501st legion, but within the entirety of the clone army. The record was currently held by two troopers in the 212th, though Kix didn’t know their names or designations.   
  


Kix knew Jesse had been on a previous transport, and would therefore already be on the ship. It took less than ten seconds to send a message his way, asking him to join Kix in the small medics office off to the side of the medbay. Kix needed Jesse, needed to see him again, even though they had been shoulder to shoulder mere hours ago. It wasn’t enough. Kix needed to feel alive, to let go, to feel _something._ He quickly made his last round, checking every trooper laid up, including Fives, now in a bactatank, Echo’s hand pressed against the tank, not wanting to be separated from his love.   
  


As Kix made his way towards the room, he sent a quick message to his General, informing him about the wounded, and thanking the man for his assistance. Without him, Fives wouldn’t be here. The General wasn’t a _Jetii_ _healer,_ he knew just enough to use it in dire situations. He had gone as far as informing Kix, that he had secretly sought out Master Che in the healing halls of the temple, wanting to learn the basic force-healing, due to his master constantly getting himself, and therefore General Skywalker, into situations where a healer would have been ‘Wizard’ to have on hand. 

It didn’t register to Kix, that the door to the small quarters was unlocked, nor that the light was turned on, until two hands grasped his own, forcing a small surprised gasp from him.   
  


“Easy _Cyare,_ its just me“ Jesse spoke, in a low tone, as if speaking no louder than a breath.   
  


“I was already on my way here when I received your message, are you alright?” A simple question had Kix’ mind reeling, caught up in the eyes of his patients, filled to the brim with unsteady tears of pain, the flushed cheeks not due to a flirty comment or recent shag, but due to illness, leaving only hoarse voices and wicked fatigue in its wake.   
  


Jesse was usually the one to initiate anything sexual between them, but Kix found, he could, and would, wait no longer. And as he pulled Jesse towards him, roughly sealing their lips in a bruising kiss, it was with a deep carnal desire to celebrate life with his _Riduur._

A single gasp had been Jesses response, surprised only a short moment, before grabbing Kix’ hips, and holding him as close as possible. Gentle love would follow in the embers left behind by the all consuming fire of lust and desire that had enraptured them.   
  
And as many times before, armor, now unfastened, was thrown hastily to the floor, with little care as to how. And as more and more pieces fell, the two men were left standing in their blacks, only now having to catch air on quickened breaths, holding each other so close they seemed to be sharing the same air.   
  


“Cyare, I need.. please, just.. I need to feel you” it was rare that Kix asked, usually more in control of himself, more cocky and more likely to tease. While Jesse wouldn’t mind teasing Kix, it seemed out of place now, with the other man as vulnerable as he was.   
  


“Are you sure _Mesh’la_?” Calling Kix beautiful was a nickname he had given the other man long ago, when he had first started to shave his head and show of his tattoo, now it was his favorite way to refer to Kix. “I don’t want you to regret this. So I need you to be sure” 

Kix loved this part of Jesse, the one that always asked for consent, even if Kix had initiated the intimacy, Jesse would always make sure.   
  


“I want you Jesse, I need you.” Those words, were all it took.   
  


Hands grasping, mouths meeting skin, sucking marks on collarbones and just beneath the line of their blacks. And as hands grasped clothing, only to pull it away from the other, revealing beautiful dark brown skin beneath, only broken by tattoos and white-lined scars, they came together in a cocoon of love and desire.   
  


It didn’t take long for Kix to be prepared, lying front down on the singular cot in the room. Nor did it take long for Jesse to have the other man, his amazing and wonderful man, ready.

As Jesse entered Kix, little by little, they both panted and gasped through, enjoying the tightness and the easy glide, made so by using a bacta-based lube. And as seconds passed, the tempo quickened, panted breaths became moans of pure carnal pleasure, and words reminiscent of begging intermixed, as they both reached for their climax. Kix was the first to fuel the flames, for as Jesse had grasped his member in hand, and hit his prostate simultaneously, he had come near instantly. And as he clenched around Jesse, the other man had followed shortly, groaning and realizing all he had into Kix, marking him as his own. 

They knew each other’s bodies as if their own, having spend many nights like this, in the throes of passion, fueling the flames of desire until an explosion of pleasure had those flames explode and fizzle to embers of love and care. 

It was only after Jesse had found a moist cloth and wiped his _Riduur_ down, that the tiredness sat in. And as he lay down next to Kix, taking him into his arms and holding him tight, that words were uttered just as they reached the edge of sleep. 

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, _Mesh’la_ ”

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, _Cyare”_

**Author's Note:**

> I have come to realize, that I’m a sucker for clonecest relationships, and as someone who has studied adolescent psychology and reproductive evolution and discovery through puberty, this has a whole new aspect for me. 
> 
> There will be 5 more chapters to follow, though only one more chapter focusing on Jesse and Kix, followed by two chapters for Echo and Fives, and the last two for Waxer and Boil.
> 
> \- May The Force Be With You ✨


End file.
